


Until My Last Breath

by newtntommy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on AU on Tumblr:<br/>After notorious mobster Erik Magnus is arrested by the FBI, his two children, the twins Wanda and Pietro, take over as the heads of the family business. Along with murder and extortion, the twins get up to another sin, and aren't afraid to let anyone know what they've been doing behind closed doors, even as the FBI close in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as much as possible. I have the story in my mind, but I have some things foggy. I gotta figure out what to do with it. I'll try my hardest though. Hope you guys like it<3

“Pietro!” 

Pietro giggles, chasing his sister down the populated streets. He tries to go as slow as any normal ten year old as he catches up to Wanda, who was pointing at a nearby toy store with a grin on her face. He focuses his eyes on the toy that Wanda was clearly goggling over. It was a wooden doll that had a perfectly made dress with shockingly good details. Its hair was curly brown and it had the same face that all the dolls seem to have. It wasn’t anything special to him, but he knew that his sister wanted it tremendously. He gives Wanda a knowing look. She groans.

“Oh come on! Father would want me to have it,” Wanda whines with her eyes wide and sad, and Pietro curses the day that god decided to give his beautiful twin such manipulative eyes. He sighs and gets ready to run, which earns him a shout of happiness and a hug from Wanda. He shakes his head at her with an amused look. 

“You’re evil.” That seems to light up Wanda’s face.

“Thank you.” 

And he’s off. 

**

The twins were twelve now and there were many changes. They no longer lived in such a small home with their father. They were now living in a rather big house that held them, their father, and six other members who were either family or friends. It was an elegant house and the twins were amazed at how beautiful it was. They’ve never even seen a house this fancy. When the twins moved in, they were ecstatic to hear that they weren’t going to live in it alone. They loved their father, but being with just him got lonely. 

They were disappointed when the six other people didn’t give them much attention but with Wanda’s begging, they were able to get a dog for just them. That made them happy immediately.

Then one night Pietro is laying in his bed about to fall asleep, when suddenly he hears a short cry. He peaks over to the door, deciding whether or not he should leave his room to go check out that noise. Father told him and his sister to never leave their room after their designated bed time at nine. 

He take the chance though and hops off the bed. He runs over to the door and opens it quietly. He peers to the left and sees nobody. He rushes out and decides to check out Wanda’s room first. He opens the door silently and looks in. He doesn’t hear anything at first. He sees a lump in the bed and figures it’s Wanda. He shrugs and was just about to close the door after him, he hears it again. 

He looks back with furrowed eyebrows and checks out the whole room. He walks into the room after closing the door, and walks to the bed to wake up Wanda. He gets to the bed and his stomach flips when he sees it was just a bunch of pillows made to show that Wanda was there. His anxiety rushes in and the need to find his sister escalated. He tosses the offending blanket off the pillows and looks to his right. He had almost missed it, but he double checks and just then he freezes.

It was his sister. His sister was nestled in the area of space in between a set of drawers and the wall. Her body was shaking, showing that she was indeed crying. Her knees were up to her chest with her arms around them. Her hair was messy as it hung over her face and knees, completely shielding her face from his view.

He scurries over and shushes her when she freaks out at his presence.

“Shh _sestra_..it’s just me. What is wrong? Please tell me,” he urges from her. He wraps an arm around her shaking form, and thankfully she lets him. He doesn’t know what he’d do if his sister rejected him. 

His heart aches when she peers up at him with teary eyes. He immediately turns into panic mode and tries to keep from asking again to tell him what happened. He couldn’t rush her or he’d never know. He need to protect his sister is high. His father always reminds him to keep her safe. Always told him to make sure she was okay. He always said family should be one of your main priorities. 

It was weird though when he didn’t say top priority. 

He feels Wanda dig herself into him, searching for a feeling of safety. He responds by wrapping his other arm around her and kissing the top of her head softly. He loved her with all his heart. She was all he had except for his father. Sometimes he didn’t think he even had him. He was with his sister all the time every day. He saw his father maybe twice a day if he was lucky. He was always working.

“I’m so scared Piet,” Wanda cries into Pietro’s chest. Pietro shushes her.

“You don’t need to be scared Wanda. I will always protect you-“

“No no you don’t understand!” Wanda exclaims though quietly. “I saw father do something so _terrible_ today.” 

Pietro furrows his eyebrows at her words. “What do you mean?” 

She sniffs again and he can tell that she was trying hard to get her words together. He gently moves her hair out of her face so he can see her better. Her teary eyes made him worry. 

“Fa-father hurt someone Pietro.”

“What?” Pietro gasps. Wanda tears up more nodding.

“I was just going into the dining room to get my doll and I saw father there sitting next to some strange man I’ve never seen. The man was speaking in another language but I could feel the sadness from him and I knew he was begging for something,” Wanda starts, voice suddenly breaking with a loud cry. Pietro rubs her shoulders, waiting for her to continue. She sucks in a breath and looks at Pietro dead in the eyes.

“Father pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest.” 

Pietro’s jaw drops.

**

Now they were fourteen. They lived in a bigger house with more people who they hardly even knew that much. Father told them that they were real close friends of his and they believed him. They trusted their father, knowing he knew what was best for them so they listened to him. They had long forgotten what he had done those two years ago.

Now Pietro was counting to sixty. He and Wanda were playing hide and go seek, not caring that it was a little kid game. They have played it so many times and plus, they didn’t have much else to do no matter how many toys their father gets them. It was just weird for one of them to do something without the other anyway.

He gets to sixty and he runs off instantly. He rushes out of his room knowing she wasn’t in there and into her room. He checks all the places that she could’ve fit into and speeds out, almost running into a wall due to overexcitement. 

He checks the living room and kitchen, both places empty. He checks their father’s room just in case, but of course she wasn’t in there. He checks two of the other bedrooms but comes up empty. He pouts at not being able to find her, so used to finding her in under five minutes. Maybe she was getting better. 

He was just leaving one of the bedrooms when suddenly he hears a frantic cry from somewhere in the house.

It was his sister.

He speeds around looking in every room, running with rage of someone possibly hurting her. He runs down into the basement and looks around. He grows scared when he hears her cries again. He was supposed to protect her from everything. He had failed her.

The shout came from an area of the wall. There was no door there though. There wasn’t anything there in fact. It drove Pietro crazy. He pounds on the stone wall, willing it to move or something. He knew his sister was close by, but how does this make sense? She sounded like she was right there-

Then suddenly the wall sinks in, making Pietro jump back in horror. The wall mechanically moves back and to the side to make a pathway. He stares at it in shock and wonders how his sister could be in there. Did she know about this door? 

“Pietro!” 

Without thinking, Pietro makes a dash into the hidden room. He goes down a creepy hallway as fast as he can. He goes through the only doorway and stops dead in his tracks.

There was a severely beaten up man in the middle of the room tied down in a wooden chair. He had dirt and blood covering his face, a bruised eye, torn up clothes, and bruises all over his body. The sight of nails dug into the man’s foot almost made Pietro throw up right there. He looks closer and almost gags at the sight of the man’s right hand. He only had four fingers on that hand. 

He jumps when suddenly someone’s hand grabs his arm. He looks and sees that it was Wanda, who was looking at the tied up man with wonder and shock. He moves her to stand behind him so she couldn’t see. He didn’t want his innocent sister to see this. 

“What are you doing down here!” 

The twins flinch when they hear their father’s harsh voice. They’ve never heard him talk with such a violent tone. Pietro steps back from the man, not sure what was going on but not liking it at all.

“Why is he tied up?” Wanda squeaks out from behind him. Pietro watches as his father’s face softens. He sighs like he’s been caught with something, which he seems to have been. Pietro watches his every move, ready to grab Wanda and run. The man in the chair was dead silent. He was scared out of his wits.

“Look..It’s difficult to explain-“

“You have a man tied to a chair! All beaten up!” Pietro exclaims, his anger no longer being held in. His father brings a hand to his face, covering his eyes like he was trying to get his thoughts together. Pietro watches him, getting angrier the longer it takes it get an answer. 

“Fine,” his father grunts out. “I’ll tell you but let’s go somewhere else yeah?” 

Pietro nods and grasps Wanda’s hand as he starts to follow his father out the door. He was too scared to look back at the beaten man. He couldn’t handle looking at something so awful.

He glares at the back of his father’s head as they walk upstairs and to the living room. His father sits down on his recliner while he and Wanda sit together on the couch. Wanda was shaking and Pietro couldn’t blame her. He had no idea what he was expecting.

“Pietro..Wanda..there’s something I’ve been hiding from you two since you were born,” their father starts. Pietro gives him a hard look for him to continue. 

“I run..a sort of business. A very..harsh business. I help people out by protecting them or exchanging goods for money.” 

“Why is that so bad?” Wanda murmurs out. 

“Because, the business I run is very demanding. When someone doesn’t pay, they get punished for it,” he answers carefully. 

“You punish people? How? By killing them?” Pietro harshly questions. 

“No no I just warn them. I don’t kill anyone.” 

“Bull.” 

“Pietro! I am your father and you will not cuss at me,” his father demands. Pietro freezes at his anger being towards him. 

“You’re going to punish me hm?” Pietro responds challengingly even though every fiber in his being yelled at him to be quiet, to listen to his father. He feels Wanda’s worried eyes on him, but he doesn’t look back. He keeps eye contact with the man in front of him.

“Young man you will give me respect. I present you with many gifts and that will easily change if you make me,” his father grits out angrily. Pietro leans forward. Wanda’s hand quickly grabs his arm. He ignores it.

“You can do that. I’d much rather that happen than you punishing people,” Pietro responds seriously. His confidence begins to go down when suddenly his father smiles. He smiles darkly like he was satisfied with something. It gave Pietro the shivers.

“You won’t think that once you have a whiff of what I do. You will love it because you, as my son, will take my place once I die. You will have my job and you will love it. I see it within you,” his father says surely. Pietro furrows his eyebrows.

“I will _never_ take your place because I don’t want it.” His words are obviously ignored when his father looks at Wanda. 

“And you, my dear Wanda, will stand by your brother’s side. You will be such a loyal, respectful companion to him. You two will work together so smoothly that people will think you were made for this.” 

“Enough!” Pietro blurts out, feeling Wanda sink back into the couch scared. 

“You don’t think so?” his father quizzes. Pietro shakes his head, but even he knows he’s not completely sure. He doesn’t even know exactly what his father does. His father nods his head with a smugged grin.

“We’ll see about that.”

***

The twins were now seventeen and things have completely changed. 

Since their father told them what they were a part of, their lives changed dramatically. Pietro was made to take training classes to fight. He was taught how to run even faster and make it usable in a fight. He was taught how to defend him and his sister until he made no mistakes. He even started to help his father make decisions on who to protect. That was the only thing he agreed to do since it wasn’t violent at all, just helpful. That was apparently one thing his father did. He chose people who owned stores or some kind of business to protect but with a cost. They had to pay three hundred dollars every two months or they will be punished. 

Pietro made his father promise that he wouldn’t tell him whenever he tortured. 

Wanda was taught how to work people’s mind with her power. How to get in them and screw with them. Since women are kept behind doors in this business, she was just taught about pressure points in case for an emergency. Her classes were psychological and she honestly loved them. She told Pietro that she had a guilty pleasure for knowing that she’s strong, and he was shocked at first. Though when Wanda started to cry thinking Pietro was disgusted with her, he instantly hugged her and said that he was proud of her hard work. 

He didn’t tell her but he had a liking towards the business as well. He liked feeling strong and powerful. He liked deciding what happens with people even if it’s just about deciding whether they are protected or not. 

Pietro now stood in the kitchen making lunch for him, his father, and his sister. It was a calm day. He enjoyed days like this. He wondered if Wanda would want to watch a movie together like old times. They used to spend so much time together. Now they actually were a part for about three hours a day. He felt empty without her but he knew she needed to learn. She needed to learn how to defend herself. 

She needed to learn how to be strong.

He was just about to scoop the grilled ham and cheese sandwiches up, but then a booming noise rattles the house. It takes Pietro a few seconds til he realizes what it was.

It was a bomb.

He speeds out the room and goes to the backyard where he knew Wanda was. He stops when he sees a big man in front of Wanda. Wanda was punching on all the weak points on the human body, but the man wouldn’t give up. Pietro watches as her hands turn red, ready to use her magic any minute now. But then something terrible happens.

The man brings out a gun.

Pietro sees red.

His actions went faster than his mind, and he’s suddenly knocking the man down and punching him repeatedly at full force. He punches over and over, his anger growing when he sees blood sprouting out of the man’s nose and ears. His face became uglier after each punch but that didn’t stop Pietro. His anger was ruthless. How _dare_ this man take a gun out on his sister? How dare he think he could hurt her. 

He sees the gun next to his body and he snatches it up. He presses the gun against the man’s forehead, looking the man right in the eye. Fear radiated off the man. 

Pietro shoots the gun. The blood is all over him and he looks down to find the life gone out of the man. His jaw drops at the realization of what he just did. He looks over at his sister. She was sitting there on her knees staring at the now dead man. Her lips parted and her eyes wide. She looked like she was about to faint but Pietro knew that’s because of the shock of almost dying. She looks at him now and he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

Until she smiled.


	2. I'm A Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro learns many things and the twins have their eighteenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I got a job and I've been busy getting clothes and stuff.   
> Hope you enjoy :)

Five months later the twins were in Wanda’s room messing around like they usually did when they were bored. Wanda had gotten on the bed and was jumping up and down with the biggest smile on her face. Pietro continued on with his videogames, but also eyeing Wanda to make sure she was okay plus he just liked watching her. Her happy aura was envious and it made him happy in return. Her childish ways were enjoyable and he was happy to see her this way in their rather difficult, dangerous life.

“Pietro come and join me!” Wanda commands with a laugh, saying each word with a jump. The bed was levitating a few inches off the ground, her mind too invested into jumping around. Pietro looks on, giving up on the game, and watches as she spins around with her arms widely displayed like she was soaking in the cool air from the circling fan above them. He shakes his head, wanting to just watch. Her blue dress swirled freely as well. He loved that dress on her. Blue was his favorite color, and she had told him that was why she wore it.

Her jumping deflates and the bed ceases from moving. He takes his attention completely off the tv in favor of finding out what had punctured her energy. She was looking at him with obvious fake sadness with crossed arms. He furrows his eyebrows wondering what he did. 

“What?”

“You’re not jumping with me,” Wanda whines with her big green eyes wide. His face turns into a grin and he stands up slowly. He goes to stand in front of her and he tilts his head.  
“I’d rather watch you enjoying your fun,” he explains honestly. She scrunches her face, and Pietro thought she looked cute even like that.

“Why?” 

“Because you look beautiful.” Her face turns red at that. 

“But what if I fall?” 

“What do you mean if you fall? I’ll catch you of course,” he responds instantly like on instinct. He gets closer to the bed, his legs touching the bed. He watches as a smile grows on her face. It was a beautiful smile and he promises himself to make that smile stay on her face as much as he can.

“Pietro? Wanda? Your father wants you to see him in his office as soon as you can.” 

The twins look at the doorway to find one of their father’s bodyguards there. His name was Max and was a very buff and tall man and he’s known him since they were ten. They just didn’t know the real reason why he was there back then. He was a nice guy. He got Wanda things all her life including dolls, make up, dresses, and even a few flowers. He also got Pietro a few things like toy cars, shoes, jackets, and a few footballs. He kept a straight face around their father, but when he wasn’t looking he’d make silly faces at them. The twins were really happy they had him around. 

They had him and another guy, who was their tutor, named Luke. He was pretty awesome and made their schooling easy and entertaining. This would unfortunately be the last year they’d need him. 

Pietro nods at the request and helps Wanda down off the bed. He holds her hand as they start to walk. When they pass Max, he presents them with a few pieces of chocolate. They thank him and they continue walking. When they get to their father’s office, they see him leaning against his desk waiting for them. He gives them a welcoming smile and points to the two chairs in front of them.

“Sit,” he orders and then walks around his desk and sits down in his chair. Wanda and Pietro sit down. Pietro taps his free fingers anxiously, worried about what was going on. His father very rarely orders the two of them here. His excitement made it even more scandalous. 

“I have presents for you two,” he says with a smile. He reaches in a drawer of his desk and pulls out a black square case. Watching him take out the case and then open it made Pietro almost go crazy. The time seemed to be even slower than usual as he did so. He soothingly runs his thumb along Wanda’s knuckles when he feels her tense up. She smiles at him in thanks.

Pietro watches intensely as his father brings out the items. His heart stops when he sees what they were. Wanda gasps.

“Guns?” Wanda shrieks, her voice breaking. Pietro was too focused on the guns to notice her take her hand back. Their father nods.

“We are in a dangerous business, my dear Wanda. You two must arm yourselves-“

“I would destroy any bullet and any mind of someone who tries to harm us and Pietro would rescue us both you know that,” Wanda interrupts with anxiety waving inside her. Pietro looks at her worriedly, staying quiet. He could see how much it affected her knowing that she was being given a gun. He could see why it worried her. They could protect themselves and the idea of something common, something so human and normal being given to them to protect themselves surprised them both. To trust something except for each other to save them disgruntled them. Plus it was a gun. A gun killed thousands a day and the idea of being give one, amplified their worry and anxiety. 

“I realize that,” their father says, putting the guns on the table. “But do you realize that you live in a dangerous life and anything could happen. Your powers could be manipulated with and unable to use. A gun could help-“

“No!” Wanda shouts, bolting up from her chair. Pietro gets up as well and tries to grab for her. She pushes his hands away, and he’s surprised by the rejection. She’s always let him in. 

Her body shook and her eyes were glued to the weapons on the table like they were bombs. Pietro ached to help her but she didn’t want him near her right now. 

“Wanda just calm down-“ 

“No! This is too much father,” Wanda barks at him. “You train us to be warriors but what makes you think we want to be this way!” Anger shows on his face. 

“You’re telling me right now that you don’t like training? You’re telling me you don’t like being able to fight and defend yourselves? The power in you doesn’t make you feel strong?” he questions, yearning for her to see the truth. 

Wanda is silent for a few minutes when finally she looks away from the guns and aims her eyes at the floor. Their father gives a small snort like he had her.

“That’s what I thought.” 

And with that, he walked out of the room leaving the twins alone. Pietro eyes Wanda, searching for a sign of agitation or instability. He only has to wait a few seconds until he spots it. He sees a red spark on Wanda’s index finger and a sniffle escapes her. He speeds over to her and embraces her. He’s beyond happy when he lets her in, the emptiness inside him fills again.

He moves her hair out of her face and caresses her face. He levels their faces to get her to look at him back. When she does, he gives her a small smile and leans in to kiss her temple. He reaches down and grasps her hand to quench her anger running through her body. She looks at him bewildered like she was still going crazy over their father’s gift.

“I don’t want the gun Piet,” she murmurs under her breath, her breath hiccups like she was still on the urge to cry. Pietro only holds her closer. He hushes her and runs one hand through her hair like she would do to him when they were younger to calm him through his jitteriness. 

“I don’t want you to have it either, but I have to know you are safe,” Pietro whispers in her hair. He hears her breathe in deeply to try to make her body relax. He rubs her shoulder. They stand there in silence, perfectly fine in each other’s arms. He waits for her to say something. He wanted her to keep the weapon. He wanted to know that she was safe at all times. What if he couldn’t run fast enough? What if she’s distracted? Their father was right. 

Anything could happen.

He looks at her face again when he feels her nod. He runs a thumb along the bottom of her eye to take away the tears running down. She looks at him like she was searching for something. Like she was searching for his approval and his honest opinion. He nods with sure eyes looking straight at her, and she sighs. 

“Okay. I-I’ll keep it.” 

***

Pietro spends the next day with his father in his office. He’s looking over the list of people their business is supposed to be protecting. It was quite a long list and he wonders what these people did to make them need their protection. Most of them were simple businesses like grocery stores, hair salons, gift shops, restaurants, and etc. What did they ever do to people? 

“No don’t approve of the protection for the Marzos. They are awful people.” 

Pietro looks up from the documents to look at his father, who was counting a briefcase full of cash. It was a normal day for the two of them but for some reason something was off. His father was off and he smelled really weird. It was an intriguing smell, but it was different.

“Why do you smell like that?” Pietro asks once he gains the confidence. His father looks away from the bundle of cash and looks at him shocked. 

“I smell?” Pietro nods. He sighs and puts the stack of money down. Pietro freezes. It was just a question about his odor. Was it serious?

“Guess you haven’t been out in that area in town which is a good thing,” he says and purses his lips. He stands up with a groan and goes to stand next to Pietro’s seated frame. He pats the teenager on the back. Pietro waits. 

Suddenly his father is crouching down to level himself with him. Pietro’s confusion spikes. 

“Do you know what drugs are son?” 

The question took Pietro by surprise. 

“Ones you buy at the pharmacy?” he answers, more of a question. His father chuckles like he was being naïve or innocent. He was far from innocent by now.

“No, there are other drugs out there. Really..amazing drugs. Drugs like marijuana. Drugs that make you feel like you’re on a cloud,” he explains with a wide smile showing his teeth. Pietro turns his body to face the other man, completely fascinated by the drug. 

“Is it illegal?” he asks dumbly. His father chuckles again like this whole conversation was humoring him.

“It sure is. Though lucky for you, I have so much of it, it could fill up this whole house,” he answers laughing with hand gestures. Pietro’s mouth gapes. 

“What do you do with it?” 

“I sell it all over the world,” his father admits. He stands up and heads back to start counting the money again. Pietro watches him intensely thinking how he could ask for this wonderful thing. His father looks at him over the money and grins.

“Keep working.” 

***

“What are we protecting people from?” 

It was the end of the work day for Pietro and his father, and they were putting stuff away. The question escapes Pietro’s mouth before he could stop it. He watches as his father immediately stops moving and looks back at him over his shoulder. His eyes held shock and looked like he was caught doing something. Pietro looks back with interested eyes. 

“Why?” he questions. Pietro shrugs. 

“I just thought..I could know. I’m almost grown up and..just thought I should know,” Pietro stutters out, more nervous than he’s ever been. He feels his face go red and his nerves go haywire. 

The older man was acting weird now. He was making careful movements and Pietro could tell millions of things were going through his mind. Then finally he sits down in one of the leather chairs with a heavy sigh like he was getting himself ready for battle. Pietro just watches him until he gestures to the other chair and then he sits down cautiously.   
His father clicks his tongue a few times and he fiddles with his fingers. His face was also getting sweaty and Pietro eyes him all over. Pietro grows uneasy and concerned. 

What has his father been hiding from him? 

“In this business, we play people. We play and mess with people to get what we want. It’s cruel, but it’s rewarding phenomenally,” he starts and waits to get some sort of reaction from Pietro. Pietro soaks in the information. He has a bad feeling this is only going to get worse. He nods for him to continue. 

“We tell these businesses that people are out to get them. We say that so they’ll pay us to protect them. They pay us to protect them from _us_.” 

Pietro parts his lips in shock. Shock was all he felt in that moment. 

“That’s-“

“I know what you’re going to say, but you have to understand. That money gives us this house to live in, the clothes we wear, respect and the power. It pays for so many things. Do you understand?” 

Pietro watches the intensity in his father’s eyes and nods. The prospect seems so wrong and evil, but Pietro _liked_ it. He curses himself for liking it. Lying to these people and getting them to trust them was so evil but the rich life they live in with the money made it so appealing. 

He loved it.

***

From then on, he craved to work. He craved to do anything his father wanted him to do. He no longer just picked who can be protected, but now he counts the money, checks the guns for ability for use, visits the customers, etc. He even told Wanda, who had been skeptic of it. Pietro had pursued her by bringing her to a jewelry store and showing her all the things that she will be able to buy if she joined them and became part of it. 

_“Look at this sestra,” Pietro comes up from behind her and brings a priceless ruby necklace to in front of her face. Her objective words stutters to a halt once she saw the gem. Pietro watches with a growing smile as she grasps it and brings it into her own palm. He places his chin on her shoulder and watches her face light up. She turns her face towards him, their faces inches apart, and gives him a wicked smile. It sparked something inside Pietro and without realizing, he scoops in and kisses her cheek._

_“We’re going to make a brilliant team.”_

Now it was the morning of their eighteenth birthday. Pietro wakes up to Max placing a plate of food on his bedside table. Max ruffles Pietro’s hair and gives him a wink and a smile before exiting the room. Pietro sighs happily knowing that he was finally eighteen. That meant that he was finally able to make his job in the business official along with Wanda, who was equally excited. She had been working with their father as well lately.

He eats his breakfast quickly along with the birthday muffin Max had gotten him knowing of his sweet tooth, and dashes to get dressed. He goes out and has a run around the city. He loved knowing that he could run around people without them really noticing him. All they noticed was a gust of wind blowing by them when he passed them. 

As he’s running, he passes by a bakery cart and grabs a piece of cheesecake for his sister knowing she’d be jealous if she knew he had gotten a muffin from Max. She didn’t have a sweet tooth like him but he guesses it’s a twin thing when one gets something and the other doesn’t. 

He had gotten home right when Max was on his way to Wanda’s room to give her a plate of breakfast food customized for her. Wanda woke up an hour after he did so Max waited. Pietro runs up behind him, grabs the plate, and then runs into Wanda’s room in under three seconds. He hears Max chuckle and walk away, making Pietro grin cockily and then go to Wanda’s bed. She was sleeping soundlessly, not moving a muscle as he walks up and sets the plate down carefully. He looks over at her sleeping form and can’t seem to look away. 

The way her knotted, brown hair was splayed over her pillows made her look like some sort of goddess. Her eyes were smudged with makeup and so was her lipstick. It had been scrubbed off but there was still some that heightened the color of her lips. She looked so peaceful and gentle and Pietro craved to run his fingers through her hair. 

He stops himself from doing so, and instead leans down to kiss the top of her head. He hears her mumble something and start to stir. He speeds out of the room and back into his. He didn’t mean to stay that long. His sister was so just impeccable and beautiful it made him worried about his growing feelings towards her. Sometimes they got strange, and he tries to stop them or at least distract himself.

He shakes his head and head into the bathroom to take a shower. Though, when he peeks over at the mirror he gets the shock of his life. 

His hair held a white hue all over. It was at the roots and it seems to be growing to cover all his original brown hair. He stares at his hair in wonder. It scared him to look at. Did this mean that his power made his aging process fast? Would he die of old age this year? 

“Pietro.” 

Pietro whips around to find Wanda standing at the doorway of his bathroom. She was still in her pajamas which included a tank top and some gray shorts. Her hair was still tangled and he forgot all about his hair.

“I’m sure it’s no big deal. Probably just a side effect of the speed, who knows.” 

Pietro looks back at the mirror and purses his lips at the sight. The white looked fine but it was still weird seeing it. He watches as Wanda walks over to him and leans against his back. She places her chin on his shoulder like he had done to her the other day. She looks at him through the mirror and smiles at him. Pietro smiles in return of her contagious smile. 

“Happy birthday _my dear Pietro_.” She kisses his cheek and then she walks off. He watches her leave.

“Happy birthday _my darling Wanda_.” 

***

“My children! My, you two, are now have come to age! Happy birthday loves,” their father welcomes them into the dining room for lunch. Wanda and Pietro had decided to spend the beginning of their day together watching movies and relaxing in each other’s arms. 

They both thank him as they take a seat on both sides of him, Pietro on his right and Wanda on his left. Wanda takes the liberty to kiss him on the cheek. They have small talk as their cook, Beatrice, and one of the maids, Erica, passes out the food. 

“I have a few gifts for you two. Two separate gifts and then one gift for the both of you. I sure hope you like them,” their father explains catching the twin’s attention. Wanda smiles excitedly and Pietro smiles too. On their birthdays, he usually just surprises them with a check to spend on their gifts. This year must be going to be eventful. 

After lunch, their father brings them to the garage to show Wanda her gift. She gasps when she looks in to find a new car that’s just for her. It was a slick red car that she couldn’t wait to get in. She drives around town with Pietro running beside her. Everyone stared, not used to seeing such new a car around but the two didn’t care. Pietro was filled with joy when she saw the happiness on his sister’s face as she drove. He was happy that their father put it there. 

When they got back, Pietro got his gift. It was a whole bunch of videogames and then a journal to use for keeping track of their customer’s names and deposits. Pietro loved the videogames he did, but the journal meant more because his father was showing him how he was going to be admitted into the business soon. Both him and Wanda. 

Their last gift was in a big case. They were told to go to one of their bedrooms to open it and also to enjoy it. Their faces had scrunched up at that. 

It was after dinner when they went into Wanda’s room. The whole ‘family’ in their home had celebrated. They had gotten them little gifts like picture frames, clothes, shoes, etc. They were all nice but Wanda nor Pietro knew only two or three of them. Max had gotten Wanda a purple dress and Pietro a new iPod, which he loved. 

It had been a wonderful day but now they were together alone to celebrate. Pietro sat next to Wanda on the bed with the case on his lap. They both looked at it in wonder. They had no idea what was inside. 

Pietro opens it up and immediately a familiar smell hits his nose. The intoxicating smell from the other day that had radiated off his father. The smell was addicting and he smiled eagerly at the sight. There was a bag of weed along with a tiny roll of paper and lighter. Pietro had seen people smoke on tv, but he just never knew what they were smoking. 

“What is it?” Wanda asks, staring at the items inside confused. 

“It’s an amazing thing that’s what it is,” Pietro exclaims as he reaches in and starts to make a joint. The smell must be already calming him because he knew he should be shaking. He rolls a piece of paper with some weed inside and then brings it to his nose and breathes in the delicious smell. 

“Oh my..” Wanda breathes out beside him. She must have taken a whiff too. Pietro brings one of the ends to his lips and reaches for the lighter. The realization of having this chance of inhaling such a drug made him hesitant with excitement laced within it. His hand shook a tiny bit as he lights the other end and then sucks and inhales the toxins. 

Immediately he’s overwhelmed with the chemicals, and he’s forced to exhale. He’s not surprised when he’s also forced to cough a little. He feels Wanda rest a soothing hand on his shoulder, worried about him. A burning feeling rests in his throat and mouth, but it wasn’t too hot to freak out over. He feels his body and mind relax instantly. He feels as his nerves slowly slow down within him and he’s no longer noticing how slow everything is around him. He brings the joint to his lips once more and inhales again, soaking in the leisure and the loosening of his muscles it brought. The drug also brought warmth.

All thoughts of his father and the business escape his mind. He doesn’t even notice when Wanda takes the joint out of his hand and brings it to her own lips. He does hear her cough as she exhales the smoke. He slowly turns his head and watches as her eyes widen and then close as the chemicals reaches within her. He could physically see her relax and how the worries in her mind evacuates. 

Man this was an incredible feeling. 

A few minutes pass when suddenly Wanda gets off the bed and starts to dance. Pietro watches foggily as his sister moves her body to an imaginative beat, her eyes falling shut and her head tilts. Pietro focuses enough to scoot further up the bed to lean against the bed frame. He looks back at Wanda, who he notices was undressing. He quickly looks away knowing she wasn’t in the right mindset. A minute goes by and he looks back to see her in a teal color nightgown. 

His eyes widen and his mind seems to clear up as Wanda starts to dance again. Her body slowly moves like a wave. Her hips carelessly went from side to side and her arms skimmed her body upwards until they reached her hair and she plays with her hair, twirling it around her fingers. Pietro’s lips part as he watches her move so gracefully and uncaring. It was such a beautiful and fascinating sight that he couldn’t look away from her. He continues to watch as she tilts her head in different directions with her eyes closed. She must’ve done three hits because she was totally out of it. 

It was in that moment, with Pietro on the bed and Wanda dancing entrancingly in front of him, that he saw her in a different way. The way her hair flowed around her fingers, the way her eyes fluttered shut, the way her hips moved, the way her lips parted and closed, and the way she looked in her gown made Pietro feel something inside him. The feeling made him sweat and heartbeat beat faster. The drug had him unmoving but he knew his pants felt tighter now. He disappointedly takes his eyes off his sister and stares down at the bottom half of his body and sees what the sight of Wanda did to him. He feels disgusted with himself. She was his sister! He can’t feel this way about her. He can’t.

He goes to get up but then Wanda is there. She straddles his lap, not knowing what his body was doing. Pietro sucks in a breath when Wanda caresses his face. Her touch enlightened the way he felt and made his body go numb. 

Except for one part of course.

It was like Wanda was a drug herself because just a second ago he wanted to get out of this room and be disgusted with himself in his room, but then Wanda was on him and made him forget. He lets her push him down onto the bed with her on top of him, her hair falling on him like a drape. He breathes her in and the chemicals take over his mind yet again. He feels her nudge her face into the crevice of his neck, forcing him to tilt his head a little. He feels the silky fabric of her gown and the softness of her bare legs against him. He bites his lip. 

He forms fists with his hands when he feels lips press against his hot neck. He shivers when the lips travel from there to the corner of his lips. 

The thing that breaks him is the soft murmur of his name on her lips.

He surges up and brings Wanda in for a kiss.


End file.
